<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1 by prancingllamacorns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734738">Day 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prancingllamacorns/pseuds/prancingllamacorns'>prancingllamacorns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airbending, Dimension Travel, Earthbending, F/F, Firebending, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Training, because i got some inspiration from it, consider it a gift?, continuation of a fic, oc develops bending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prancingllamacorns/pseuds/prancingllamacorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight spin-off from StarrChip20's fic, which caused my brain to go into inspiration overload.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrChip20/gifts">StarrChip20</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129146">The Other Worldly Earthbender</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrChip20/pseuds/StarrChip20">StarrChip20</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Truthfully, Aster would have almost preferred to keep her clothing on, despite it making her stand out like a sore thumb. Kuvira had suggested to lend her some of her own clothing, which Aster kindly declined, considering that she was much taller than her. Instead, Suyin had provided her more fitting clothes, which used to belong to Opal before she had joined the air nomads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuvira, you know you’re not allowed to use your bending.” Lin spoke up, voice clipped and formal. Aster stopped abruptly just before turning the corner of the doorframe. She had walked in on the conversation by accident, but she stayed out of curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was falling out of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sky</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the young emphasized, voice tinged with frustration as well, but still remarkably subdued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aster had realized soon after her arrival and the viewing session she had shared with the group that clearly she had landed in the world a while after Book 4. Her hypothesis was that it had been possibly six months, maybe less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t do it again,” the chief of police sighed, before Aster realized footsteps were fast approaching. Feigning having just walked in, she turned the corner just as Lin did, nearly bumping into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older Beifong didn’t even acknowledge her presence, simply drifting by her. It hardly surprised, or bothered, Aster, who knew that out of all of the people who had seen themselves on her computer, this particular metal bender would be the most bothered by it. Although she doubted the knowledge didn't make others uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she thought she could have feigned ignorance without slipping up at some point, she probably wouldn’t have told them at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuvira?” The young bender was standing stiffly in the middle of the room, brows furrowed, although Aster’s voice drew her attention towards her. Her hair was in a braid which fell down her back, reminiscent of how she had worn it before she had begun her conquest of the earth kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she spoke, smiling softly at her, hands folded behind her back “were you looking for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry, I- Suyin didn’t tell me where my room was before she left,” she spoke bashfully, rubbing at the back of her neck. Kuvira’s grin widened, although goodnaturedly, as she walked past the 3-dimensional map of Zaofu towards her. “So I went looking for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right across from me, only free room in the building,” something about the earthbender’s tone of voice made Aster want to reach out and assure her, her smile turning soft and sad. “But I’ll get you set up, come on,” she gripped the young woman’s wrist gently and pulled along down the hallways, shortening her strides when she noticed the smaller woman struggling to keep up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being inside the Beifong’s residence didn’t compare to seeing it on screen. The architecture was organized and professional looking. If it weren’t for the interior decorations letting it feel lived in, she might have compared it to a military compound with floral designs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuvira showed Aster to the room which was supposedly across the hallway from hers, opening the door to reveal what looked like a standard bedroom. “It’s one of the guest rooms so there shouldn’t be anything in here other than furniture,” she said, leaning against the doorframe and watching the curious woman sit down on the bed. “You should have everything you need for now but if you’re missing something I’m right across from you,” she spoke, pushing away from the wall and turning away from Aster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” the metal bender turned around, now standing rigidly under the door frame as Aster played with her fingers nervously, interlocking them over and over again. “I just wanted to say thank you,” their eyes met suddenly, Kuvira’s gaze snapping to the woman sitting mere feet away from her, “for what you did. I’m sorry you’re in trouble over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earthbender seemed completely baffled, taking a moment before even seeming to register her statement. As she did so, Aster became more nervous, foot now tapping rapidly on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- thank you,” Kuvira spoke sincerely, before backtracking again, “I mean, you’re welcome. I wasn’t really thinking straight. Probably should have waited for one of the airbenders to do something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Separating yourself from the ground was a little reckless,” the young woman grinned brightly, hands settling on either side of her on the bed, bunching the soft material up between her fingers. “But it was a really nice thing to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuvira nodded silently, although Aster could almost feel the cogs in her head turning, trying to interpret her statement’s accurate meaning. Aster wondered what had happened between the end of the war and now that Kuvira seemingly had yet to regain any of her confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” the metal bender spoke finally, turning abruptly and closing the door behind her, shoulders stiffened again.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And despite knowing that the woman on the other side of the door wouldn’t hear her, Aster still whispered a quiet “goodnight,” in return.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm thinking about making a second part..... probably would wait for og author to respond though. sound off what you think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>